skymningsfandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Said Arcangeli
"Det berättas att profeten Muhammed ska ha sagt att den som kastar sig utför ett berg och så dödar sig själv, kommer att vara i helvetet och kasta sig utför för evigt. Men den som offrar sig kommer direkt till paradiset.." Personfakta * Fullständigt namn: Said Arcangeli * Födelsedag: 880401 * Nationalitet: Okänd * Kom till Sverige för religionsstudier men verkar nu ha bosatt sig permanent i landet. * Talade språk: Svenska, Engelska, Italienska, Arabiska, Latin, Samiska och diverse svordomar på finska. * Läggning: Polypanda * Relationer: Har regelbundet setts i sällskap med Per och Stephane. * Bor: Bor tillsammans med Per. * Familj: Pappa till Maya, sambo med Per. * Gör: Arbetar framför allt på fritidsgård med musik inriktning och som studiomusiker. Arbetar även som dansare och bartender på nattklubben Sin. * Studerar vid Musikhögskolan i Göteborg till lärare. * Tidigare Utbildning: Religionshistoria och Samiska vid Griphamns universitet * Fritidsintressen: Svärdsfäktning * Said är religiös. Utseende * Längd: 180 cm * Hår: Mörkt * Ögon: Mörka * Kroppsbyggnad: Vältränad *Kännetecken: Snakebites. Flertalet ärr och tatueringar. Mer utmärkande är de två svarta strecken över underläppen som ibland kompletteras med två röda. *Klädmässigt verkar garderoben vara en gott och blandat påse dragen emot en svartrockare, men kan lika gärna gå i en tajt kjol och platåsulor för en utekväll. Har en svårplacerad brytning på sin svenska, slänger talmässigt mellan svenskan och engelska även om svenskan börjat dominera på sista tiden. Övrigt Said är en lättsam och flirtig man som verkar kunna föra en konversation med de flesta. Spelar flertalet instrument, frågan är snarare vad han inte spelar. Har en klassisk skolning på piano och fiol, verkar föredra att spela det senare kombinerat med gitarr. Sjunger en del på engelska, italienska och svenska. Karriär Har hoppat in på elfiol i Galaxy under deras UK-turné 2014. Verkar umgås med flertalet av bandets medlemmar. Det är dock ingen hemlighet att han och Jonny inte verkar dra jämt. Det verkar dock som episoden ha gett honom något av ett mindre genombrott. Sommaren 2015 hoppade han in på gitarr i brittiska baserade bandet Werewolfs on Tequila efter att deras sångare/gitarrist brutit en handled. Turnerade hela sommaren ute i Europa och blev efter det en stående medlem i dess uppsättning. Har blivit en uppskattad underground trubadur och uppträder med jämna mellanrum i staden. Framför främst traditionella visor/ballader och gamla rockklassiker men det slinker även in ett och annat självskrivet material. Har dansat en del på nattklubben Sin. Personregister *''H - I will always love you even if our destiny is not to be togheter. * Zac- FWB * Qiana - pet ~ 'På de underligaste platser hittar man de vackraste personer' * Bojan - respekt * Alexus - Mio zio * Max - ''vän, kollega, livslina * Oliver - Om jag så ska vänta i tusen år.. * Rana - Little cutie * Gabriel - Pappas pojke, mer än du kan ana. * Saga - vem är du? räddaren i nöden * Teresia - valp! * Jonny - 'vänskap kan bildas genom gemensam olycka' * Aghmund - jag litar inte på att du tar hand om henne * Adrian - inte vad man tror * Stephane - vän, förtrogen * Faivel - En dag ska marken sluka dig * Jennie - Partner in crime.. * Nea - crazy bitch * Annabelle - BFF * ''Per'''' - Älskad'' Kategori:Karaktärer Kategori:Kändisar Kategori:Varulvar